Magician's Apprentice
by TamChronin
Summary: Syaoran is sent to England to study western forms of magic from Eriol. Syaoran would much rather be with Sakura, of course...but sometimes people change in the most unexpected ways.
1. Out of the Blue

Author's Note:  This story is blatantly and exclusively Syaoran and Eriol.  I've been begged by some of my favorite authors to write more for this couple, so who am I to argue?  This has nothing to do with Solace, my first E+S fic, sorry to disappoint if that's what you were looking forward to.  Don't worry, it will happen eventually.  I promise.  This fic is humbly dedicated to my favorite E+Sy authors, especially those who have sent me IM's over time...Lady Kazune Kikenshi, Six Underground, and Emily-chan specifically.  I hope this story is worthy.

Okay, look closely at the first sentence and you'll figure out the warnings/disclaimers ahead.  Shounen ai, and I don't own.  Don't flame me, and don't sue me.  Consider yourself duly warned.

Magician's Apprentice Out of the Blue 

Syaoran looked down at the slip of paper in his hands again and cursed.  He couldn't believe he was doing this.  It was the last thing on earth he really wanted to do.  This was the address though, there was no doubting it, and if he turned back now he would have wasted a trip and his mother would find some new way to keep him away from Sakura.  At least this way he'd be around someone he knew, even if they hadn't gotten along that well.

Syaoran lifted his hand slowly to ring the doorbell, resigning himself to his fate.  A moment before he reached it though he heard a familiar voice on the other side of the door.  The door opened to reveal another teenager, one who seemed his own age, calling over his shoulder that he'd be back in an hour or so.  Syaoran moved to dodge out of the way, but somehow the other guy moved in the same direction without looking and as he turned ran right into Syaoran's chest.

The two lost their balance, though the collision hadn't been that hard.  Each grabbed on to the other for support, steadying themselves.

"Li-kun?"  Deep blue eyes behind wire-rim glasses met Syaoran's chocolate brown eyes with surprise and confusion.

Syaoran nodded, too stunned to speak, or even think clearly.  After a few tries he managed to stutter, "H-Hiiragizawa...."  He blushed furiously at their proximity.  This was hardly what he had expected.  "I'm sorry, it looks like I'm here at a bad time.  I'll come back."

Eriol smiled, shaking his head gently.  "I'm just going for a walk until the chaos dies down.  Come with me, and you can tell me what you're doing here, okay?"

Syaoran scowled down at his feet, but realized he didn't have a choice.  If he had called ahead of time, this wouldn't be an issue, but he didn't like speaking about matters of magic over the phone, and he wasn't sure what to say in this case anyway.  Maybe he had been hoping that if he showed up, no one would be there and he could quit but be able to say he had tried.

No, that couldn't be it.

The two walked in silence for a while, Syaoran still glaring at his feet while he thought about what he was wanting to say.  He finally looked up to find Eriol smiling over at him, still taller, and still more composed and serene than Syaoran ever would be.  That, in itself, was irritating.  "So, what's the chaos we're walking away from?"

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you," Eriol said, chuckling.  "I'm not sure I believe it actually."

"After all that we've seen, all that we've been through, I find it hard to accept there's something too strange for me to believe going on back there."

Eriol gave him a 'you asked for it' look.  "Kaho and Ruby Moon conspired to give Spinel Sun some chocolate because they agreed he was being too stuffy lately."  The delivery was perfectly deadpan, he didn't even blink as he said it.

Syaoran choked.  "Y-you're right.  I don't believe it."

"We should stay away for another hour or so, after that it will be safe enough."  Eriol smiled, then steered them into an ice cream shop.  Syaoran was surprised, but graciously accepted a chocolate cone while Eriol ate his own mint chocolate chip scoop.  Silence ruled them for a time, and Syaoran was happy with that.  Soon enough though, the question was asked.  "So, why are you here?"

Syaoran sighed.  "Mother suggested," he began in a tone that implied an order rather than a suggestion, "that I need to learn more about Western magic.  When I pointed out that I didn't know anyone who would be willing to teach such things to me, your name came up.  I understand that you must be too busy though, so at least I tried.  Thank you for the ice cream, it's been nice seeing you again, but--"

"I'd love to," Eriol interrupted.

"--you have better things to...wait.  You'd love to?"  Syaoran blinked in surprise.

"Of course.  Why shouldn't I?"

Syaoran was trapped in a stunned silence for so long that he lost track of time.  He was vaguely aware of something cold and wet running across the back of his hand and some of his fingers, but it wasn't until Eriol handed him a napkin that he realized he had allowed his ice cream to melt all over the place.  He was instantly mortified, especially as he saw the patient smile that remained on Eriol's face.

_What am I getting myself into, _Syaoran wondered silently as he cleaned his hand off carefully.  

 "I just didn't expect you to agree to this," Syaoran admitted finally.

"I thought I made it clear that I like to help my 'cute little descendent'."  Eriol had his usual, infuriating smile upon his face.

Syaoran felt a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach.  This wasn't the way things were supposed to be going at all.  He wasn't sure how they should actually go, but this was the last thing he expected when he agreed to go to England.  This was the last way he thought events would unfold if he ever saw Eriol again.

~~~~~@~~~~~

 "It should be safe to return now," Eriol said, still amused by how the day was going.  It was a wonderful feeling to be taken by surprise like this, and he couldn't seem to erase the smile from his face.  Everything about this day had been fun, and Syaoran's arrival had only served to remind him of how wonderful life was now.

Syaoran just nodded, looking thoughtful and almost glum.  He followed silently, walking as if to his execution.  Eriol nodded to himself, remembering how strict and formal those in the Li clan could be.  He wondered how to cheer his cute little descendant, but only one thing came to mind.  Sakura.  It would be out of the question to bring her here, however, so he would have to be patient and try slower methods.  He would do his best though to get Syaoran smiling, even while he taught him.  If nothing else, the friendly chaos around his house would cheer the boy up...it always cheered Eriol.

"Don't be so gloomy.  We're almost there!"

Syaoran's frown deepened.  "I noticed."

Eriol almost laughed out loud at the predictable response, but knew that it would be counterproductive.  He then realized he had lapsed into Japanese at seeing his old friend, an automatic response.  It was time to remedy that.  "How well do you speak English?"

"Well enough, I suppose," he replied with slight hesitation, but a rather heavy accent.

"I'll be teaching you in English then.  There are some concepts that don't translate well, and I want you to use the right mindset."  He kept his tone matter-of-fact, making it clear that Syaoran's instruction in magic would begin now, with this.  He resisted the urge to tell Syaoran that his accent was cute, though his grin increased in size at the thought.

"It makes sense," Syaoran agreed, looking up now.  The promise of learning seemed to animate him.  He looked over at Eriol with a half formed smile on his face, but stopped himself as if remembering who he was with.

Eriol shook his head, amused but exasperated at the same time.  "If I didn't know better, I'd think you really didn't want to be here," he stated in a teasing tone.  He didn't give Syaoran a chance to lie and say something polite contradicting the young reincarnation.  Instead, he hurried the last steps up the walk to his front door and threw it open with a slight bow and cheery smile.  "Come in, come in, let's see if it's safe."

The sight that met them both amused Eriol and seemed to stun Syaoran.  Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun sat, in the middle of the living room, on the floor, in their full forms.  Spinel Sun was in the middle of a giggle fit while Ruby Moon was counting down.  When the pink haired moon guardian reached zero she said "Suppi-chan" in a horrid exaggeration of an American accent, and they both redoubled their laughter.

"They seem to be winding down," Eriol observed, knowing that they would be content to sit and giggle until they passed out, or until one of them got hiccoughs.  At that point insanity would rule again as the other tried to "help" the unfortunate victim stop.  It only happened one time in ten though, so it was safe to assume that this night would end calmly, with both guardians collapsed in a heap on the deep carpeting.

"This is...normal?" Syaoran asked, shocked.

"Not quite.  Usually Kaho is egging them on still.  She enjoys instigating chaos between the two."

"Well, someone had to prepare the guest room."  Kaho's voice called from behind them, making Syaoran jump.  Eriol smiled over at her and she walked closer, ruffling his hair in a motherly gesture.  She gave him a wink, sharing a personal joke between them with the simple gesture, then sat on the floor with the guardians.  "Ne, ne!  Sa-koo-rah!"

The three of them collapsed on the floor, literally rolling with laughter.  Eriol smiled fondly before turning away.  "They'll be like that for a while, I'm afraid.  I could show you to the room that will be yours, and you can stay here tonight, or return to your hotel for the night."

"My luggage is all at the hotel.  I wasn't really expecting--"

They were in the hall at the foot of the stairs, Eriol's hand rested lightly on the banister, but he hadn't set a foot on the bottom step yet.  He froze.  "You don't really want to be here," he said softly.  He turned around, still smiling, but it was a softer smile.  He hoped that it put across kindness and understanding rather than showing just how wounded he was.

"It's not that.  There's just some place else I'd rather be."  Syaoran looked down at his feet yet again that night.  Eriol thought it was rather...cute of him.

"You'd rather be in Tomoeda, with Sakura."

"Yes."

"Your mother forbids it?"

"Until I am old enough, yes."

"They say that time flies when you're having fun.    Of course, time also flies when you're kept busy.  When you return tomorrow, I'll see what I can do about making sure that the wait doesn't seem too long."

Syaoran looked up finally, scowling.  "The way you put that, Hiiragizawa, it isn't very reassuring."

Eriol just laughed.


	2. Apprentice

Apprentice 

After a week, Syaoran was still confused.  This was nothing like what he had expected, and the chaos around the house was driving him insane.  The jokes and laughter were distracting, and Eriol only encouraged it.  Syaoran didn't know what to do about it though, so he just--didn't.  He watched it all through puzzled eyes, but he didn't say a word.

Then, as if out of the blue, Eriol would ask a question or make a statement having to do with magic, and Syaoran would find himself remembering suddenly why he was actually there.  The rest of the time was a simple matter of trying to keep up.  Every moment, it seemed, there was something new to drag their attention from matters of magic.

He didn't take notes or have any assigned books to read.  He never knew when something significant would be said or when a question would be asked.  There were never any hints that one moment would be chaos as usual and the next might be a comparison of geometric symbols and what they represented in different magical systems.

"But, a square is just a square.  There's only so much that any culture could make out of that, right?"

Eriol shook his head.  "To a point, maybe.  It's the difference between security and stagnation sometimes.  A square is a rigid shape.  In some systems this is desirable, in others it is not."

"A square is stable and secure!  I don't see how that's undesirable."

"Well, that's what you're here to learn.  I could lecture you all day or give you books that give you straight information, but you wouldn't be able to do anything with it unless I can make you understand."

Syaoran still didn't get it.  He remembered it, he tried to remember each point Eriol made, but the methods were so different from the way he had been taught that he had a hard time believing that anything was being accomplished.  Monday morning finally rolled around and he woke up in a bad mood, certain that he was being toyed with.

He stormed downstairs and sat at the table, scowling at his breakfast.  He didn't like the idea of being played with, least of all by this deranged group of lunatics.  It was Kaho who said something, leaning close with concern written on her face.  "Li-kun, daijobu?"

"I'm fine," he answered curtly, stabbing viciously at his eggs.

"You look angry about something."  She cocked her head to the side, smiling slightly.  "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I doubt it."  He took a bite of his food, clearly hoping that this would signal the end of the conversation.  A deep silence ensued with only the soft ticking of a grandfather clock down the hall and the occasional clink of silverware on the dishes breaking the hush.  They were half way through eating when footfalls were heard from the direction of the stairs.

Syaoran looked around at the table for the first time and realized that half of his sulking and scowling had been wasted.  Eriol hadn't been there to feel the brunt of it--no wonder the meal had passed in silence.  He redoubled his efforts at frowning around the delicious breakfast he was eating.  It was difficult because the food was so good, but he concentrated on the fact that he would rather be having a more traditional meal...or, something more familiar to himself than what was obviously typical here.

It didn't work.  Eriol was all smiles despite Syaoran's persistent scowl.  He took it a step further, taking this as a personal challenge.  In his day he'd out grumped and glared even Touya.  He'd cowed all four of his older sisters with a well-placed scowl.  He was not about to let this one go ignored.

He banged his silverware into the table in the course of his eating, loud enough that he should draw attention, but done in the course of what would otherwise pass as normal eating.  He set his drinking glass down in a similar fashion, though careful not to break it.  He kept his eyes down mostly, sulking toward the food to make it seem like nothing else mattered, but when he did look up nothing seemed different.  Too soon he ran out of food and therefore ran out of excuses to be loud in his silent grouching.

Nakuru was immediately at his side, a smirk on her face as she snatched his dishes away.  "Tomorrow, you get a plastic cup," she teased, and scurried off before he could think of a good retort.

Syaoran stood, storming from the room before anyone could notice how the shame burned at his face.  He was in a grouchy mood, and the last thing he wanted was to be teased for it.  He hadn't escaped entirely though, because as he reached the doorway he heard Eriol raise his voice suddenly.

"Wait just a moment, Syaoran."

His shoulders stiffened as he turned around.  With the recent reprimand from Nakuru of all people, Syaoran was determined not to make a fool of himself again.  Instead he kept his expression as blank as he could and turned to see what Eriol wanted.  "Yes?"

"Today is our day off.  Go ahead and do whatever you want, have fun, write home, or anything else you can think of."

"Day off?"  Syaoran was flabbergasted.  "What do you mean, 'Day off'?  How the hell is today going to be any different from any other day since I got here?  It's not like we've done anything!"  He couldn't stop himself.  This was exactly the opening he needed to vent his frustration, and he wasn't about to pass it up.

From his chair at the head of the table, Eriol nodded.  He looked a bit sad for a fraction of a second, but when he looked at Syaoran the usual smile was back in place.  "Is something wrong?"

"YES!!!" he exploded.  "Of course there's something wrong!  I don't know how you expect me to learn anything in this madhouse, and you're not even trying to teach me anything.  We just talk, and then something happens, then we talk some more.  There's no training, there's no studying, no tests, no--"

"Syaoran."  Eriol's voice was soft, but the utterance was enough to stop the boy's ranting cold.  "It's my day off as well.  I wish you had brought this up yesterday, so I could have done something about it then."

It was too much for Syaoran.  His hands were balled in fists at his side, and his face was turning a fascinating shade of purple, but he didn't say a word.  Instead, he nodded, bowed, and returned to his room.  Once there he slumped on his bed, overcome by his frustration.

~~~~~@~~~~~

Eriol slumped in his seat.  He wearily took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, letting the world fade to blurred obscurity while his glasses dangled loosely from his hand.

"Was I that much different when you taught me?"  Kaho still sat at the table, picking at the last few items still on her plate.

"Yes and no," Eriol answered with a sigh.  "It took you a month to say anything remotely critical, no matter how much I pushed.  On the other hand, you were here because you wanted to be, and you're not trained in melee combat."

She looked back toward the doorway Syaoran had just departed from, and then shook her head.  "Do you really think he doesn't want to be here?"

"He said as much a week ago, when he arrived.  He'd rather be in Tomoeda.  With Sakura.  I can't blame him either.  I know I'd rather be with someone I loved than stuck in some strange country with the crazy reincarnation of my ancestor, trying to learn something from someone who seemed to be doing everything but teaching me."

Kaho laughed softly, lifting the linen to her face as if to wipe away stray crumbs that might have stuck to her lips.  Of course there was nothing, she was just trying to be polite and hide exactly how amused she was by his statement.  "You've thought this through a lot, haven't you?"

He nodded in return.  "It's my duty as his teacher.  You should understand that."

She nodded slowly as she finished the last bite of her breakfast.  "Yes," she said after a few minutes.  "I do understand.  That's why I know the difference between paying attention as a mentor, and paying attention because of something else.  Remember, I know all the warning signs of a teacher falling for their student."

He choked on the tea he'd just taken a sip of.  He congratulated himself on being able to not spray the entire table with it while he forced himself to swallow.  Kaho laughed while he tried to cough away the tickle from the tea going down the wrong direction, but it was a few moments before he could say anything.

Eriol took an extra moment to compose himself and then turned on her with a placid expression.  "I am not falling for Syaoran."

He expected taunting.  He expected teasing.  He readied many more protests in preparation--and was sorely disappointed when he didn't get a chance to use any of them.

"Is that so?  Ah, well, you'd know better than I would who you fancy."  She smiled and rose, carrying her dishes into the kitchen to help with the dishes.

Eriol opened his mouth, but no sound came out for a very long time.  He finally settled for finishing his food, trying to figure out why he was so derailed by her agreeing so easily.  "Of course she would agree with me," he chided himself.  "I don't fancy him.  He's my cute little descendent, and he's in love with my favorite person.  It would be stupid and pointless to--"

He shut up, afraid of exactly where this rant might take him.  Especially since some part of himself was protesting, saying that Syaoran was _Clow's_ descendent.  Sakura was _Clow's_ favorite person.  He'd given all that up with half of his power...hadn't he?

~~~~~@~~~~~

From inside the kitchen, Nakuru and Kaho giggled softly together.  "I could almost hear him thinking all those excuses he wanted to use, but it's obvious, isn't it?"

Nakuru nodded almost violently.  "So obvious only another guy wouldn't notice."

Kaho rolled her eyes.  "Oh really? What's your excuse?"

The guardian gaped, pulling a hand from the soapy dishwater to drape it across her brow dramatically.  Soap bubbles were flung everywhere with the gesture.  "You're so mean to me!  I think like a girl!  Don't I?"

They both lapsed into giggles again, letting the volume raise a little more than two conspirators should.  "Okay, okay, that's fine.  What's Sakura's excuse then?"

Nakuru blinked.  "Um, I don't know?  Why, what's she missing out on?"

"Well, there was that entire time when Syaoran was trying to admit his feelings to her."  Kaho's expression clearly said, _See?  You *are* a guy!_

Nakuru easily dismissed that.  "Oh, that.  Well, she has an excuse there.  We were keeping her a bit busy at the time, remember?"

Kaho shrugged.  "She was a bit young then too.  She's been missing out on these things for a long time though."

"Oh...you mean Tomoyo?"

Kaho put on her small mysterious smile and replied, "Among others."

"Hey!  I know that grin!  It means you know something I don't!  Share!"  Nakuru splashed Kaho with water, starting a mini water battle between them.

"No, I'm not going to tell you," she teased softly, still displaying her infuriating smile.  "I'll just say that someone closer to her is mooning over her too."

"But, you can tell me, can't you?"

Kaho shook her head, turning momentarily serious.  "These are things that may not come to pass if we're not careful.  So, if anyone will find out, it all depends on what happens here and now."

"Still...that means that if we help Eriol find his happiness, Sakura will still get her happily ever after?"

"That's what this means."

"Good!  So, what's the first thing we do?"

~~~~~@~~~~~

Author's Note:

Hello, and welcome to the insanity I like to call an author's note.  I'll start out by thanking everyone who reviewed.  It says there were 18 reviews for just the first chapter?  How the heck did that happen?  ~gasps~  I don't believe it.  Can't make me!  ~counts~  Well...maybe.  I'd like to thank a couple of people in specific though, for making this fic possible.  For encouraging me.  For inspiring me.  For...egging me on?  (Blame them!)  Six Underground, for playing Syaoran to a "T" against my Eriol...this fic would not have made it this far without you!  Askani Blue, thanks for sticking with me all this time!  You guys are the greatest, and you stuck with me from the start of "Solace" until now.  AAAWWW!  ~glomps~

I don't know when I'll update next, but I *hope* it will be sooner this time.  Thank you all for reading!


	3. Lessons

_**Magician's Apprentice**   
Lessons_

**Lesson the First: _Names_**

The knock at the door was expected. 

"Syaoran!" 

Yes, the gentle call was expected too. 

He wasn't sure what order the next would come in though. 

Knock, knock. "Syaoran?" 

Okay, these two came almost simultaneously, though the knock was undeniably first. 

"Syaoran, hurry up! It's time to wake up!" 

Now he smiled. He was quite awake, and had been for a while. He just wasn't going to leave his room. 

If anyone (Eriol) wanted him, they (he) would have to break down the door and drag him out. 

Or simply teleport in. 

Syaoran sighed, not moving his arm from across his eyes. "Hello." 

"Good morning, Syaoran. Get out of bed." 

Instead he growled lightly, sitting up and glaring. "My mother, my sisters, my cousin, and my girlfriend call me by my given name. I don't remember putting you on that rather exclusive list." 

"That's okay, because I do remember. It was the same moment I decided not to force you to call me Master all the time, and promptly discarded the idea of just calling you Apprentice." 

Syaoran actually winced at the cold and superior tone Eriol's voice took. Like a cold shower, it shocked him back to reality and reminded him of exactly what the stakes were in this game he was playing. But...Eriol had started it! 

Syaoran could be just as cold and superior. "That's all well and good for you, but why does Akizuki think she has the right to show such disrespect?" 

"Her name is Ruby Moon," Eriol said in a somewhat neutral tone. 

"Is that what I'm supposed to call her?" 

Eriol sprouted a smile, and it wasn't entirely kind. "Why are you asking me?" 

"Well, because she's your--" Syaoran broke off, sensing he was now on thin ice. 

"Yes?" 

"This is where you are going to point out that a guardian outranks a mere apprentice, isn't it?" 

Eriol nodded, smirking. "And?" 

"And that if I can so easily ask you for permission to call her by her given name, it's no different than if she'd asked you the same thing." Syaoran slumped, defeated. "Why do I feel like this was a set up?" 

"Because it was, of course. That doesn't change the value of the lesson, however." 

"You have a strange way of teaching, Hiiragizawa." 

"You have no idea. Yet." 

**Lesson the Second: _A Consequence to Every Action_**

"Now, Syaoran, get out of that bed." Eriol smiled patiently, waiting for his reluctant student. "You're already late for class, you wouldn't want to upset your teacher." 

"Oh really? Actually, I thought that was the whole point of this. To upset you." Syaoran glared, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly. 

_You think so?_ "On your own head be it. You'll just have to face the consequences of your decision." 

"You can't pick consequences. I'm not even late! You never set up a set schedule, so you can't just arbitrarily say I'm late." 

Eriol felt like he was explaining things to a five-year-old child rather than someone who was supposedly almost an adult. The Li clan was doomed. "It's not arbitrary. You're right, there's no set schedule, but I sent Ruby Moon up here three times to wake you. Each time you stubbornly refused to even acknowledge my emissary's presence, despite the fact that you were laying here, fully clothed, and wide awake. You had ample time to arrive when I called for you. You're late." 

Syaoran glared, but couldn't refute the logic. He couldn't even dispute Eriol's right to set a consequence, since everyone knew teachers of any kind had to maintain discipline somehow. "Fine then. What's my 'consequence' as you put it? Will I have to miss breakfast?" He scoffed. 

"You weren't planning on joining us for that anyway," Eriol smirked. "You're still upset at Ruby Moon for teasing you by setting a plastic cup at your place. Of course, that was again a consequence for your actions. You threw a tantrum and endangered my property, so Ruby Moon was obliged to offer you something of lesser value and more durable strength until you could prove yourself capable of treating other people's objects with respect." 

"Okay, okay. Just tell me what the consequence for this is already." 

Eriol really hadn't had anything in mind. The usual things sprung to mind...writing lines, running laps, an old-fashioned dunce's cap just for the humor of it all. None of these really appealed, and Syaoran wouldn't really take any of them seriously anyway. They were too mundane. 

"A kiss." 

Eriol almost started in surprise. Had he said that out loud? What on earth had possessed him to--? 

"Y-you can't...that's just...what makes you think I'd ever kiss you?!" 

Eriol swallowed the disappointment, but really, what had he expected? It was stupid of him to have said that, and completely--"I didn't say anything about who you would be kissing. You just owe me one kiss. Anyone I say. At any time I tell you." 

**Lesson the Third: _Paying Attention_**

Syaoran had felt his heart speed up and the bottom drop out of his stomach, as soon as Eriol had pronounced sentence on him. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Syaoran had never dreamed of something like that, it was a silly idea in the first place. But, Eriol had corrected himself and Syaoran had found himself wishing he'd kept his mouth shut. For one wild moment he'd been wrapped up in the possibility. 

For one wild moment, he'd almost looked forward to-- 

But, of course Eriol hadn't meant-- 

No, of course not. 

But for a moment there-- 

He swallowed his disappointment and freely showed his irritation with it all. "What if the other person doesn't want to be kissed?" 

"I suppose I'll decide on that depending on your behavior the rest of the day." 

"As long as I'm not kissing--" Syaoran broke off, unable to think of anyone in the household he'd want to kiss less than Eriol...or more than Eriol. Or...he didn't know. Since when had this become confusing? He didn't want to have to kiss anyone here, end of story. 

"If you pay close enough attention, and learn all of today's lessons well, I will hold your consequence off for a while and just force you to kiss Sakura. While Daidouji is filming. And while Keroberus is around to make rude comments." 

"I've done worse," he said with a shrug, though that was consequence enough. Still, this was starting to seem more like a game, yet again. Just like every supposed lesson in this madhouse. "Get ready to send me back to Tomoeda, or find a way to bring all of them here. There's no way in hell I'm missing a thing today." 

Eriol smiled at these words, but there was something different about that smile. It didn't reach his eyes, and anyone who was actually looking might say it was wistful or sad. The smile didn't stay that way for long though, but that didn't really matter. Syaoran could only think of Sakura and the chance to see her again, to kiss her again, even if one of those kisses would be in an embarrassing situation. He missed the subtle hints that Eriol hadn't meant to drop because the young apprentice just didn't pay attention. 

**Lesson the Fourth: _Sometimes a Loss is a Win_**

The day wore on, and it wasn't until mid-afternoon that Syaoran lost his temper and announced, loudly, that this was impossible. Eriol had been expecting it since lunch though, so he simply crossed his arms and waited out the ranting. "Are you finished yet?" he asked with an amused curl pulling at the corners of his mouth. 

"We're in a park. A park! Playing! Am I hallucinating, or are these swings we're sitting on, even now?" 

"You should know the difference between a hallucination and reality by this point," Eriol deadpanned. On the inside though, he could barely contain his laughter. 

"I give up. What the hell am I supposed to be learning here? What the hell have I learned at all today? I've tried to pay attention to your every word, just in case it might be relevant later, but I can't take anymore! It's too much to try to remember when I may or may not actually be being taught anything at all!" 

"Have you noticed anything strange about Nakuru lately?" Eriol asked casually, pushing the swing back and forth slightly. 

"What's not strange about her," Syaoran immediately replied, rolling his eyes. "Since when do you call her Nakuru though? Especially after what you said this morning!" 

Eriol didn't explain, he just launched into another question. Syaoran answered without thinking, again giving the answer Eriol expected from something that had happened earlier in the day. They did this for a while, until Eriol was satisfied and Syaoran was showing signs of impending explosion. 

"You've learned a lot today. In fact, you seem to have learned every lesson I'd had in mind except the main one. Give it one more try, Syaoran. Why are we at the park?" 

"You like seeing me irritated? You get a sadistic kick out of confusing the hell out of me?" 

"I'll just think of someone else for you to kiss then. I thought this lesson would be the easiest." Eriol shook his head, disappointed. 

Syaoran's jaw clenched, and his hands balled up in fists. Still, he just nodded. "Would it kill you to just tell me something for a change, instead of playing all these games?" 

Eriol nodded. "I've been trying to teach you this lesson the entire time you've been here. Learning can be fun. It doesn't have to be rigid, and it doesn't have to be direct in order for it to be a lesson. Sometimes the things we learn the most from are just parts of daily life." He stood up and started walking away. It wasn't surprising that Syaoran followed a few steps behind, silently mulling this over. "If you'd like, we can begin a more structured plan tomorrow. It won't be any fun, but you'll be taught a great deal." 

More silence followed until Syaoran's footsteps suddenly stopped. "Do you think there's a way we could compromise? I feel comfortable with some structure and routine, but you're right. I'm limiting myself." 

"Let's hammer something out over ice cream," he suggested with a playful grin. 

The young apprentice blushed, looking quickly at the hand he'd coated with the melted chocolaty dessert only a week ago. "Sure. Uh...you didn't tell anyone about--" 

"Not yet," Eriol laughed lightly. "Maybe you should consider that next time you want to protest by staying in bed. If I spread that around, it would save me the trouble of trying to think of someone to force your attentions on." 

Syaoran didn't bother dignifying that with a response. 

Author's Note: Did I count that right? 20 reviews for chapter 2? ~blink, blink~ That's amazing! You guys ROCK! ~glomps~ So, I have this chapter out sooner than the last, and I have it out while I'm supposed to be "on hiatus" writing a novel. hehe Oops! I just really needed a break, and Muse-sama was in a strange mood. 

So, I'd like to thank the usual suspects. Six-chan, you're just awesome on VERY many levels. Thanks for going over this too and letting me know it's worthy. Thanks to Emily-chan for writing slower than me, so I don't have to feel bad about taking so long on this particular fic. hehe And Izzy Girl for some really *cool* oneshots! ~sparkles~ And Dr. Megalomania who did NOT kill me before I got this chapter out. And 

(this author's note ended due to severe sleep deprivation...watch this space for next chapter) 


	4. The Waking State

_**Magician's Apprentice** _

The Waking State 

Eriol sat up in bed, hearing the light tap at the door again. The first thing he was aware of was that this was a dream. The second was--Syaoran was on the other side of that door. 

He walked over and opened the door curiously. "Can I he--" The words froze in his mouth. 

Syaoran was standing there, beet red, staring at the floor. He was wearing only a bright green bow, tied around his middle. It was large enough to cover essentials, but it was also clear that that's all he was wearing. 

"Hello Eriol," he said, eyes still glued to the floor. "Can I come in? Please? The hallway is cold, and I don't want anyone else seeing me." 

Eriol stood aside, motioning the young man into his bedroom. Even for a dream, this was... 

"Did I miss something? Is it my birthday?" He hoped it wasn't. He really hoped it wasn't. Because, if his birthday was yet to come, he'd have something more to look forward to later. 

"Yes. It is your birthday. You forgot?" 

And, in the way of dreams, it suddenly made sense. Of course it was his birthday...and Syaoran was his present. 

"Well then, for my birthday I'd like to give you a gift," Eriol said with a smile. 

"A-a...a gift? W-what kind of gift?" Syaoran stuttered, suddenly staring at Eriol with wide eyes. 

"Come closer and I'll show you," he said softly in reply. When Syaoran complied, Eriol kneeled down and began to slowly pull the bow apart. As the soft green ribbon began to fall away, Eriol leaned closer, closer.... 

Syaoran sat up in bed, clutching the sheets and gasping for air. 

Where the hell had **that** come from? 

"Syaoran! Breakfast in fifteen!" Ruby Moon's voice carried through the door and hit him like a glass of ice water. 

"Thank you," he called out distractedly, jumping from bed to get himself presentable. 

He could already tell it was going to be a very, very long day. 

~~~~~@~~~~~

Eriol looked up from his breakfast, brow creased in confusion. Lessons had been going a lot better in the last few weeks, and Syaoran had started acting less guarded, more friendly as time went on...but this morning the young apprentice was tense and strangely silent. "Syaoran, are you okay?" 

He glanced up quickly, cheeks red and eyes wide and slightly dilated. He looked immediately back down at his food. "Yeah, I'm fine." 

"You look flushed." Eriol stood, walking over beside Syaoran's seat. "Are you sure you're not running a fever?" He gently placed his wrist against Syaoran's forehead. 

Syaoran jumped. "I said I'm fine!" 

But, the apprentice was warm to the touch, and Eriol was immediately solicitous. "Maybe you should rest today, just in case. Lay down, and if you need anything I'll ask Kaho or Ruby Moon to assist you." 

Syaoran tried to protest again, but Eriol wouldn't hear of it. He turned to his apprentice with the LOOK, and for once it worked. Of course, this was proof enough that something was seriously wrong. "Go. Take the day off. I don't want to see you until tomorrow morning at breakfast." 

Within his brown eyes there was a mix of gratitude and...disappointment? Ah, well, maybe Syaoran had been looking forward to today's lesson, but that could always wait for tomorrow. Magic was not a thing to be "dabbled" with when you were even slightly under the weather. New spells could easily backfire if someone was out of sorts, so apprentices were watched most carefully. Once a spell was more engrained within the mind, it could be cast under any circumstance, but this stage could be dangerous for apprentices. 

Syaoran stood slowly, looking at Eriol hesitantly. "This really isn't necessary," he said slowly. 

"Nonsense. I've been pushing you rather hard the last few days. You've earned your rest. Would you like me to help you upstairs or--?" 

Syaoran was suddenly a brighter red, and he almost ran up the stairs. It was only then that Eriol reassessed his theory about his apprentice being ill. He stood, staring after Syaoran, his hand resting on the back of the chair the young man had been sitting on, musing. Was it possible that he hadn't been flushed with fever, but maybe blushing? No, of course not. That would be too much like wishful thinking...something Eriol thought he was long past, with all the years of experience he had available to him. 

"Eriol?" Kaho's voice called him back to the present. 

"Sorry, just thinking." 

"Your food is getting cold." 

"I'm finished. I...I'll be in the library. If anyone needs me." 

He didn't move. He was still staring off toward the stairs, sinking back into his reverie almost immediately. 

She walked over to him, but he wasn't aware of that until he felt her hand resting on his shoulder. "He's been looking at you differently. Today it's just more apparent." 

Eriol blinked. "What?" 

She nodded. "I've just been noticing a change," she said. "If he's ill, it's been a long time in coming. It's an illness of the heart." 

"No." His voice was firm, despite the doubt he knew her words had implanted. "He loves Sakura. I would never dream of interfering with that." 

A small smile pulled ever so slightly at her lips, and he knew she was either up to something, or was aware of something he could not discern. "Of course, Eriol." 

He sat down in Syaoran's chair, slumping slightly. "He has no interest in me. You should have seen it when I--" He stopped, startled when he realized what he's been about to say. 

"You can't stop there. What happened?" Kaho took a seat next to him, looking for all the world like a teenaged girl in her enthusiasm. 

He shook his head with a sigh. "It was a few weeks ago, when everything was just starting and I was trying to get through to him. I was pointing out consequences, trying to be firm, and I found myself setting the consequence for his actions as a kiss. I don't know what possessed me--" 

She was laughing at him. 

"Kaho, is it too much to ask for a little sympathy once in a while?" he asked in a long-suffering tone. 

"In this case? Yes. You are the master of so many powerful forces, a student of the supernatural for two lifetimes, one of which was extremely lengthened, and you still think you can lie to yourself?" 

This brought him short. Was he? 

Yes. 

Eriol's guilt had led him to try to hide from the truth of his feelings. So, it had bubbled forth in a spontaneous admission, and even then he'd suppressed it almost violently. He'd asked for a kiss, and at Syaoran's look of shock and horror he'd immediately jumped to deny his secret wishes. 

"You've made your point. You are all too aware of my greatest weakness, Kaho." 

She tilted her head to the side thoughtfully. "You are not the only mage who cannot discern clearly the matters of the heart. It takes a rare gift to understand love in its fullest, especially for men." 

"Isn't that a little bit sexist?" 

"Maybe," she said. "However, how long did it take you to realize you'd fallen for me?" 

He opened his mouth to reply, but she beat him to it. 

"And! How many years did it take for you to realize we'd both fallen out of love?" 

He closed his mouth with a snap. She had a point there. 

"Take a chance, Eriol. You might be surprised by what your heart is trying to tell you." 

~~~~~@~~~~~

"I'm not sick," Syaoran grumbled for the millionth time since he had run upstairs to his room. Then he thought again of Eriol's cool touch on his brow and the pleasant tingle that raced through him at that contact. He blushed again and fell back heavily onto his bed. "Okay, maybe I am sick. Or at least, disturbed. This can't be happening." 

A moment later though, he flung his arm over his eyes and moaned. "But I'm not sick!" 

"Glad to hear it," came a bright and cheerful voice from the door, and Syaoran shot out of bed like a rocket. "Of course, I didn't buy your act for a moment. Tsk, tsk, you bad boy. Trying to play hooky from your lessons." 

"Oh, it's just you," he glared at Ruby Moon. "Maybe if I ignore it, it will go away." He prepared to turn his back on the butterfly girl. 

"Not so fast, Syaoran! I brought lunch, since you're confined to your room and all." 

"Oh, this is so stupid! I'm not sick!" 

"Well then, if you're not sick what are you? You were acting strange enough at breakfast to fool Eriol after all." 

His hands balled into fists as he watched Ruby Moon set a tray of sandwiches and a bowl of soup down on his desk. A tall glass of milk was set down next to the tray, and Syaoran wondered for a moment where that had come from. The guardian's hands had been full with the food...come to think of it, how had she opened the door? 

"I just...I had a strange dream this morning. That's all. I couldn't get it out of my head." 

"What kind of dream?" Ruby Moon teased. 

"A nightmare. The worst kind of nightmare." 

"The kind of nightmare that makes you blush bright red? I didn't know people called those kinds of dreams nightmares...I thought those kinds of dreams were called w--" 

"I know what they're called!" His blush somehow got brighter. "And trust me, even if it was...was...one of _those_ kinds of dreams, it was a nightmare!" 

"Poor Syaoran. You had a dream about someone you didn't expect? Someone you think you couldn't have in real life, so you have to settle for--" 

"OUT! Get OUT! Shut up, never talk about that again and just GO!" 

Syaoran really didn't like the triumphant grin the guardian wore as she skipped out of the room. 

"I have a bad feeling about this." 

~~~~~@~~~~~

"Well, what did he have to say for himself?" 

"Oh, about what we expected. Complete screaming denial." 

"At least Eriol is more rational, for the most part." Kaho grinned. "I didn't get yelled at, he just can't seem to entertain the vaguest possibility that Syaoran might like someone other than Sakura. He seemed to be getting it when I started spelling out the details, but there's a good chance he's up in his study right now, telling himself that he's got a snowball's chance in hell that I'm right about this. And, Syaoran doesn't help things with his shyness and hostility." 

Ruby Moon placed a perfectly manicured fingernail against her painted red lips, contemplating the situation for a moment. A slow grin grew and her eyes twinkled at the train of thoughts she found herself on. "Does this mean we can resort to drastic measures now?" 

Kaho smiled in return, nodding. "Yes. Now it's appropriate." 

The moon guardian squealed in delight, clapping her hands and jumping happily. "Which one first? Which one first?" 

"We'll start tonight. Candlelight dinner. The two of them alone. And if that doesn't work, we'll use your idea." 

"All of it?" Her eyes grew wide. 

"Every detail, plus a few extras." 

"Extras? What extras?" 

"Chocolate sauce and that silk rope that's been collecting dust in the top of Eriol's closet." 

"I do love the way your mind works," Ruby Moon purred. 

"I just took a good idea and ran with it." 

"Shall we go shopping for it while those two enjoy their dinner?" 

"Perfect!" 

_Author's Note: I'd like to thank the usual suspects. All my fellow E/Sy authors that I love and want to glomp utterly...Emily-chan, Izzy Girl, and Six-chan in specific. All my awesome reviewers...WOW! This is my current most popular fic. Third chapter and already at 55 reviews! ~boggles~ _

So...what *is* the devious plan Ruby Moon came up with??? Why do I have the feeling we'll be seeing soon? Is anybody else as scared as I am? Review! Let me know how much you want to know what comes next! 


End file.
